


Late Night // Early Morning

by CaliforniaPapi



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, The Notion, The World Without End, Twilight Mirage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliforniaPapi/pseuds/CaliforniaPapi
Summary: My illustration for Secret Samol 2019!! Find me on insta/twitter @ woodlanduncle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Late Night // Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shabby Abby (KJPearl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJPearl/gifts).



Image description: Tender Sky and Fourteen Fifteen hanging out in their pajamas in the sleek kitchen of The World Without End. The room is dark except for the light from the open refrigerator and the window facing out into the pink and purple swirls of the Twilight Mirage. Tender is getting milk from the fridge while talking to Fourteen, who is sitting on the counter, laughing with a mug of hot tea beside them.


End file.
